


Cuffed

by theLazarus



Category: Def Leppard
Genre: Biting, Grinding, Hickeys, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Swallowing, blowjob, handjob, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLazarus/pseuds/theLazarus
Summary: Joe and Sav just have to take advantage of the "Foolin'" set.
Relationships: Joe Elliott/Rick Savage
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You all knew it was only a matter of time before I wrote a Def Leppard fic and this fantasy has been brewing in my mind for far too long. As always, it was written with nothing but love!

It had been too good of an opportunity to pass up–Joe, nearly entirely spread-eagle on the beams, exposing a smooth, taut midriff, his ribs protruding beneath the tight white tank, nipples already hyper-sensitive peaks even just as he managed to dart his eyes over to Sav between takes. Sav was oggling him more obviously and teasing too, biting his lip every now and again as cool eyes raked over the vulnerable, bondaged body. That had made Joe sweat even more underneath the lights and eventually he had to talk himself out of getting hard as the camera was angled between his legs.

They hadn’t even discussed it, really. They just went back, after-hours, having managed to get themselves into the studio unnoticed. After dark, it was just them and the set was still mostly up, including the beams Joe had been tethered to, and he’d even put on the same outfit to complete the experience after Sav heavily hinting that he wanted that, too.

He shoved Joe back, wasting no time in grabbing one wrist, then the other, and locked him in the cuffs. Joe was halfway to hard already with that touch alone, the softness of Sav’s hands wrapped around his wrists and the careful workings of his fingers to cuff him. 

Sav glanced down and revealed the hint of a smirk, then traced one fingertip along the waistband of Joe’s white pants. “Sexy,” was all he said and the cool blue eyes flicked upward.

“You think so?” Joe replied. He knew so. He still wanted to hear Sav tell him. 

Sav snorted and the smirk grew. “Yeah. Seeing you shackled and helpless–that’s a first.”

“And you like it?”

Sav leaned in and kissed him; Joe sighed, relaxed within his holds, wishing he could reach out and pull him in closer but was still invested in the idea of him giving up control and Sav taking the lead. His heart was racing, sweat had already broken out over his hairline, and he was already arching his back to press his crotch against Sav’s hips. 

“It was difficult,” he said as Sav pulled back before their tongues could even meet. “With you giving me those eyes the whole time.”

“I can’t say that I’m sorry.” Sav traced another line across his abdomen, sending goosebumps over Joe’s skin. “It was fun to see you getting riled up. And having to pretend that you weren’t.” 

“What, with you batting your eyelashes and all that,” Joe reminded him, straining against the bondage already. “C'mere.” 

Sav obliged, pressing himself against Joe and bringing their mouths together. He parted his lips and Joe was able to slip his tongue between them–two warm, wet muscles meeting finally, Sav’s lips so soft and inviting that Joe strained even more to keep him tethered. He wanted to beg, to plead for Sav to touch him but he didn’t want to break the kiss–thankfully, Sav took that silent plea and ran his hands down his torso, first gripping Joe’s chest through the thin tank and then sliding them down to his bare midriff, then back up again.

Joe’s breath hitched with Sav’s hands feeling him up like that–sure, it had happened before, now more than enough times for him to feel completely comfortable under those hands, more than enough for him to crave it even when Sav wasn’t around, but when the bassist’s fingertips brushed over his nipples as the other hand caressed his side, Joe felt like he was going to burst right though his pants. The soft lips broke away from his own and he almost protested until Sav ventured down his jaw, then to his neck; Joe strained himself to arch up again, starting to grind as best he could against Sav’s front. His lips were gently moving down Joe’s throat, pausing to suck on his Adam’s apple, and Joe held back a whine–no, he couldn’t let Sav have it all yet, couldn’t let him think he’d gotten so deep into him just from that that his heart was beating furiously and he was completely erect, his hard-on pressing against Sav’s thigh.

Sav knew it, of course. He could feel Joe’s frantic pulse in his neck and he kissed and licked his way over to it, sucking right above the fluttering beat, only stopping to bring his face level with Joe’s so he could ask, “Ready to give in?”

Joe stopped himself from nodding. “You have to do more than that, Sav.”

Sav smiled and hummed, then returned to tormenting his neck. Lips suctioned and the tips of teeth sank in just enough, and Joe was writhing and moaning as a bright, hot hickey was sucked into his skin. Suddenly and quickly, Sav ducked down and latched onto his nipple, sucking through the shirt, nipping it with his teeth, toying with the other with his fingers. 

Joe still wanted to touch Sav–badly–but the ministrations of his hands and mouth were working him over so good that he felt himself giving in little by little, falling slack against the beams even as he continued to writhe against him. He was doing a good job of that, too–grinding his dick against Sav’s thigh, getting enough friction for more precum to swell through his underwear, swollen balls tender and eager to rupture. He was feeling more and more like he could let himself be held up there all night, just let Sav do whatever he wanted, and it seemed like Sav wasn’t in any hurry, either.

One patient hand traveled down and popped the button on Joe’s pants, inciting a sharp inhale from the frontman as the same hand shoved its way down further, making the zipper undo itself little by little. When Joe’s breath grew so heavy in his chest he was a second away from barking at Sav to just do it, just take him in hand, Sav unzipped his pants the rest of the way and slid his hand over hot, bare skin. 

“Fuck,” Joe breathed out, chest heaving, bucking his hips only once before Sav put his free hand on his side to still him. “Come on.”

“What do you want me to do?” Sav asked, a cheeky smile painted across his lips, his hand already starting to do the work–he was petting Joe, running his fingertips through his pubic hair and then down, lightly stroking his cock, bringing the tip of his forefinger forward to tease the weeping slit. 

“You know.” Joe let his head fall back, swallowing hard before adding, “Touch me.”

Sav took the fully exposed, vulnerable throat with his mouth, latching onto Joe’s neck with swollen lips and biting teeth, pressing himself flush against him. He wrapped his entire hand around Joe’s cock, finally giving him some relief, and started to stroke as he ground against his hip and thigh. Joe winced and hissed at another hickey–this one with more teeth than suction–being scorched into his neck; he was riled up, so riled up that if he weren’t in the cuffs, he’d shove Sav back, pounce, and they’d be on the floor tearing each other’s clothes off. Instead, he let himself give in further, let himself be stroked and worked over by Sav’s hands and his tender skin be further bruised and bitten, that pretty mouth of his always eager to make some sort of mark on Joe. 

But he wanted that mouth on his own again. Joe lifted his head, dropped his chin against the mess of curls, and waited for Sav to look up and meet his eye. He did, and that silent, visual exchange was so quick yet so deep that it spurred Joe on to unravel more, hump against Sav’s hand and moan even before they were kissing again. Sav grabbed the back of his head and slid his tongue into Joe’s mouth swiftly–Joe kissed back with all the strength he had, his own need to dominate still present even if it was just in his kiss, as his body grew hotter and hotter and his cock leaked more and more, dribbling over Sav’s fingers. 

He was thrusting as much as Sav would allow, rocking the beams, the cuffs jangling at his wrists; Sav bit down on his bottom lip, combating the scrape of teeth Joe had given against his tongue, and released his hold on Joe’s hair to go down and cup his balls. Sav nearly pulled back to look down at the premature mess on his fingers and the increasingly warm and swollen balls in his palm, but Joe’s teeth dragging across his bottom lip and his mouth parting, tongue drenched in both their saliva, kept him there. 

Joe was shaking. He tore himself away, panting, face shiny with sweat: “Sav–please–”

For a moment, Sav wanted to put the whole thing on pause–still his hands and press himself right up against the incapacitated Joe and kiss him deeply, sweetly, and pet back his damp hair. But Joe needed to come, so Sav kept stroking as he dropped to his knees and went front and center with Joe’s groin–he ducked his head down and lapped at his balls first, then took one in his mouth, then the other, until Joe’s whines morphed into low growls and he thrust his hips forward, nearly knocking Sav backwards. 

Joe pleaded his name again–Sav switched from mouth to hand, cradling Joe’s balls once more, and took him in his mouth, the mixture of their saliva wetting the shaft enough for him to almost gracefully slide down, lips suctioned and tongue flat beneath the swollen flesh. Joe managed to keep his hips mostly still, only twitching and shimmying them a bit, helpless and aching and so ready to release himself down Sav’s throat.

He could feel it, feel the surge of intense heat that ran from Joe’s balls through his shaft–Sav let his tongue glide up and off, wrapping his hand around Joe’s cock and stroking him slowly, and sucked on the head, the salty-sweet taste of the last of precum glossing over his taste buds. Joe cursed and groaned and moaned Sav’s name again as he came, hips jolting forward and then back just as fast, his ass grinding back into air as he shuddered and heaved; Sav kept stroking slow and deliberate and made gentle the sucking of his head, a minute later freeing his lip of it to lap and tease Joe’s slit with the tip of his tongue, finally draining him.

Sav gripped Joe’s thighs to steady himself as he got up–and to feel the last tremors pass through him–before moving in close, doing what he’d wanted to do just a few minutes prior. He gently raked his fingers through Joe’s hair above his nape and kissed him sweetly, close-lipped until Joe parted his own and the tips of their tongues met again, reaching over to undo one cuff, then the other, grabbing Joe’s hands to help him off. 

“Your turn,” Joe said, cheeks flushed and hot as they brushed Sav’s, him leaning in for another kiss. Sav wrapped his arms around Joe’s neck, tilting his chin up to meet him, and Joe’s hands first smoothed over his waist, then his lower back. Joe pulled back and sea-green eyes flashed, playfully taunting: “But if you get up there, I can’t promise we won’t be here all night.” 

—


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive...thanks for reading! ~

Sav glanced down. “Are you going to put that away?”

Joe glanced down too, then chuckled, wrapping his own hand around his cock. “I’ll bet I can get hard again. Or would you rather have me ‘put it away?’”

Sav shrugged, looking back into Joe’s eyes, a bit of a challenge behind his own as a smirk threatened to come to light on his lips. “Do whatever you want.”

“Hmm,” Joe hummed, tilting his head and looking up to the ceiling. “Whatever I want?” He put his hands back on Sav’s waist and urged him back: “Get up there, then.”

“And what if I don’t like it?” Sav asked but let himself be shackled as Joe had been anyway. He was still hard underneath his pants, a full, warm erection waiting to be stroked and cared for. Sometimes he wondered what his hands felt like on Joe, wondered what they felt like beyond the few affirmations and dirty phrases he was rewarded during the heat of things--for him, Joe’s hands always felt so stable, so controlled. Not controll _ing_ , as Sav had initially expected--no, Joe was surprisingly careful with him. Careful and deliberate and usually liked to take his time. Sav was, in fact, expecting to be up there a while.

“Come on, you’ll like it,” Joe replied, running his hands down Sav’s torso then up under his shirt, smoothing over his abdomen. “A pretty thing like you should be on display anyhow.” 

Sav snorted, though he felt himself blush, too. The way Joe could so easily sweet-talk him should be considered a crime. 

Joe knew it, too. He laughed a little and kissed Sav, parting their mouths from one another just as Sav was leaning into it and starting to offer his tongue. He dropped down and lifted Sav’s shirt, pressing his lips to his belly, kissing and licking his way to one sharp hip bone. Sav inhaled deeply and exhaled the same, already trembling in anticipation of what would come next, even if Joe took what felt like forever to do it. 

Joe nipped at the canvas of thin skin, trailed his lips and tongue along the width of Sav’s belly and did the same to the other hip bone, hands braced on his thighs. “You’re trembling,” he noted, looking up at Sav. “It’s alright.”

“No, it’s not--” Sav began, cutting himself off with another inhale of breath, this one shorter and sharp. “It feels good.”

Joe smiled, resting his cheek against Sav’s thigh, his gaze still fixed on him. “It’ll feel even better,” he said, slowly standing up, and cupped his hand over his bulge. “Soon.” He punctuated the word with a kiss, his free hand cradling the side of Sav’s neck, his thumb rubbing affectionately over his throat as he sucked the breath from his lungs. 

Yes, Joe liked to take his time. When would they again be able to truss each other up like this? As they kissed, flashing fantasies ripped through Joe’s mind, fantasies that would probably never see the light of day. But they had tonight and whatever next day to come when they would be able to indulge themselves behind closed doors, their moans and hisses stifled as their wanting fell away into fulfillment. Joe felt, though he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to say it, that it was an honor to have Sav give in like this. He knew it had never happened with anyone else before and, silently, hoped it wouldn’t happen with anyone else again.

The little whimpers against his lips were driving him mad and making him hard again. He’d nearly forgotten about himself, still slung bare out of those white pants, but there he was, rigid against Sav’s thigh again; he moved in even closer and started to grind a bit, giving himself some relief while Sav began to move with him as best he could, the chains of the cuffs rattling above both their heads. Joe rubbed his palm over his bulge and Sav moaned more, louder against his mouth, lips turning into a snarl as he tried to bite his bottom lip, Joe pulling back before he could. 

“Running out of patience?” Joe teased, undoing the button of Sav’s fly. 

Sav’s breath hitched as Joe’s fingers slid the zipper down, then slipped his fingers past his underwear and over the coarse hair and soft skin beneath. “No,” he replied, tossing his head back and baring his teeth. “Never.” He couldn’t, however, stop from trembling again, his wrists twisting in the cuffs, when Joe yanked his pants and underwear down as he dropped to his knees, a warm tongue quickly gliding up his length.

“Fuck, Joe,” Sav gritted out, letting his head fall back more before he snapped forward to look down at Joe lazily slicking his tongue up and around, a thin trail of shiny saliva following. “What brought this on?” Blowjobs were something that still happened seldom--they were both still working out the clumsy kinks of teeth and being able to breathe, and both were still somewhat apprehensive whenever the other’s dick was in front of their face. But Joe, more often than not, would switch to his hand long before Sav could come.

“Nothing,” Joe replied, muffled with his tongue moving down to lick Sav’s balls. “Just felt like it.” With one hand gripping Sav’s thigh, he moved the other between his legs, palm upright and fingertips slowly--Sav figured, carefully--a little further back.

Sav yelped and bucked, rattling the chains again--that spot never failed to make him start to unravel and Joe knew it. He could feel the prideful smirk against his thigh, lingering for a moment until Joe pulled himself back enough to dive right back down, wrapping his lips around Sav’s cock and suctioning his tongue around it. He was drinking down precum, sucking hard, then brought himself off with a slurp; Sav widened his stance, letting Joe’s wandering fingers send a sharp shiver up his spine, making him close his eyes and bite his lip. 

With Sav’s shaft in his fist, Joe circled his tongue around the head as he looked up at him--so pretty, even with his teeth digging into his bottom lip like that, jaw tensed, and his eyes shut tight, brows furrowed above them as his breath got shallower and he quivered. Nearly forgetting the other half of his action, Joe massaged lightly between Sav’s legs, his palm and wrist brushing against the soft thighs and the finer hairs that sprung from his skin. Perhaps more than the physical feeling of doing it himself, Joe liked to watch Sav come undone little by little with what he did, with how his hands and mouth worked him over--it was a sense of pride he had never known to exist before they started messing around. 

Abruptly, he felt the weight of his own erection still midair--Joe moved his hand from between Sav’s legs to his own cock, ignoring the little frustrated sigh that slipped past his lips. He stood up and pressed his forehead against Sav’s, reaching down to grab both of their hard-ons as best he could with one hand, his other gripping the back of his neck.

They’d certainly never done _that_ before. Sav forced himself to open his eyes and look down, Joe’s face a blur in front of him--between their bodies, he saw Joe’s hand wrapped around the two of them and he felt the hard heat from his cock against his own, and even the weight of Joe’s balls against his own. Was it possible that Joe was even harder than he’d been when he had been chained up there? Sav could only think on that for half a second, because Joe started to hump into him, rubbing their cocks together, making him squeal. Part of him did want Joe to suck it more but, even still, the image beneath him, in front of him, was just as good somehow. 

It felt different, but good--all that friction like flickering, rising flames between them, and the warm little streams of precum from both to lubricate even more, Joe’s leftover saliva aiding his hand as well. Sav briefly wished he could join, wished he could add a hand and work them both off, make Joe moan and gasp himself, but that thought also got swept quickly swept away. 

Joe nuzzled his forehead against Sav’s. “Wanna make you--” he said, gasping a breath, and humped against him hard. “Make you come.”

Sav tore away, angling himself and leaning in to try and get at Joe’s mouth. He ended up smacking a kiss to his jaw, and Joe turned his cheek and aligned their mouths, fierce tongues tangling; Sav was nearing the peak, writhing against Joe and pulling at his restraints, growing frantic. Joe stroked them both faster, harder, and reached his free hand down to toy with Sav’s balls, aching and overfull; Sav managed to bring his lips down to his neck and sucked at the hickey he’d left before, restraining himself from making the mark even redder. He liked the way Joe growled and tensed as he did it, then relaxed against him and reached behind Sav to lightly pull at his hair; he focused on those growls, ignoring his own quieter moans, and felt the further swelling of juices rise and slither through his shaft.

Joe came first, just as Sav had carefully sunk his teeth into a new, untarnished spot on his neck. He thrust forward and moaned loudly above Sav’s ear, a single curse preceding Sav’s name, and hot fluid coated his groin. Sav kept his teeth and lips on his skin, half-expecting Joe to cease the movement of his hand on his cock but he kept going--he swiped up his own cum and replaced his hand around Sav alone, three different lubricants and an even firmer, faster grip to make his heart race and send him shooting all over Joe’s crotch and abdomen in return.

He was trembling again as he breathed heavily, panting, and the cuffs were suddenly not enough to keep him upright. “Joe--” Sav pleaded quietly, lifting his head. “Get me down.”

Joe did, and he caught Sav when he lazily dropped forward. He wrapped his arms around him and ignored the sticky, lukewarm mess all over himself, holding Sav as he closed his eyes. 

“Think we’ll be able to use this again?” Sav asked against Joe’s shoulder.

Joe ran his hand down Sav’s spine through his shirt. “Nah. It’ll probably be gone tomorrow.” 

“That’s okay,” Sav said, straightening himself up, and Joe expected him to pull away but he remained clinging to him. “I like being able to touch you.”

Had he not been entirely spent, those words would have made Joe hard again. If there had been a bed, they would have undoubtedly passed out on it right there, sticky mess and all. The thought of getting back home seemed daunting, but at least he’d have Sav the whole way there.


End file.
